1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a frequency multiplier and a signal frequency-multiplying method, and more particularly, to a frequency multiplier and a signal frequency-multiplying method capable of reducing power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, the frequency of a signal is usually multiplied by a multiplier. However, as the multiplier frequently generates only one single signal, an additional circuit is to be added if generating differential signals is desired. As such, not only electric power consumption but also a circuit area is increased.